Take Care
by stephhgee
Summary: Blaine grew up watching his parents loving relationship and determination to provide a safe, loving home for their family, and decided that he wanted that for himself when he grew up. And he is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve that.
1. Chapter 1

Their friendship started when they were five. All thanks to Uncle Tim. He'd brought his nephew, Sam, to the surprise party he and Ziva planned for Tony's thirtieth birthday. Sarah had begged Tim to look after Sam for the day to study for her LSATs.

 _"_ _All right Sarah," he'd said, "I'll do it. It's perfect actually. I'd told Blaine that they would be going to the same school this year, and ever since then, he's been dying to meet Sam. I'll watch him all weekend if you need me to."_

 _Sarah had sighed. "Thank you so much Timmy. I owe you one."_

 _"_ _It's fine. I love spending tome with Sam." He smiled, and turned to go inform Sam about their plans._

At ten Saturday morning, Ziva opened her front door to see Tim holding a sleeping, blond child. "That's not Sam is it," she whispered as she stepped back to let them in.

"It is," Tim responded. "Can I put him in Blaine's room?"

Ziva nodded. "Of course. Blaine is still sleeping, so don't worry about him waking up." She stared at their retreating forms, and waited for Tim to come back. "He's so big now," she enthused. "How is Sarah by the way? I haven't spoken with her in a while."

"She's doing good. She's studying for her LSATs this weekend, so I'm hanging out with my number one man Sam. I was thinking I could take Blaine. Give you and Tony some time alone…"

"That would be great. Thank you Tim." Ziva smiled at him. "Should we start setting up before everyone gets here?"

"Yeah, Gibbs took Tony to the shooting range right?"

"Yes, I'm not sure that was the best idea though. You know how Tony gets. No matter what though, Gibbs is keeping him out until one." She went to the closet in the foyer, and retrieved all the decorations for the party.

Together, they covered the backyard, kitchen, and living room in streamers and balloons. Ziva then retrieved a plastic crown and pin from Blaine's room.

"Mommy," Blaine said sleepily, "is it time for daddy's party?"

Ziva turned to Blaine, smiling. "Not quite yet matek. Daddy is still with Uncle Gibbs. They will be here soon, okay?"

"Okay mommy. Who else is coming to surprise daddy?"

Ziva put the crown and pin on the dresser, and sat on the bed by Blaine's feet. "Dod Ari is bringing Rachel, Auntie Abby is coming, Sabba Eli, and Uncle Tim. There are a few neighbors that might come as well. And the best part is that Uncle Tim brought his nephew with him."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really mommy? I get to meet Sam," he asked excitedly.

"Yes matek." She smiled at him. "You're going to spend the night at Uncle Tim's with him, too. Are you excited?"

"Yes! He and I are going to be the bestest friends in the world forever," Blaine exclaimed. "Where is he mommy? When can I meet Sam?"

Ziva looked at Blaine, stood up, and checked the top bunk. When she saw a pair of bright green eyes, she grinned. "Hello Sam. How are you," she asked.

"I'm okay," he mumbled shyly. "I can't get down."

She held her arms, and helped him down. "There you go." Ziva turned toward her son, and saw him practically bouncing off his bed. "Sam, this is my son Blaine, Blaine, this is Uncle Ti-"

"Hi," Blaine exclaimed, quickly hopping out of bed. "Hi," Sam said timidly.

"Do you like race cars? Or superheroes?"

Sam nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I have action figures of all of the Avengers, and the Justice league. Want to play with them," Blaine asked earnestly.

"Yes," Sam said with a bright smile. "Can I be Captain America? He's my favorite."

Blaine nodded. "Okay." He pulled Sam with him to the toy chest on the far side of his room.

Ziva walked back to the dresser to grab the crown and pin. Looking at the boys once more, she smiled, and walked out of the room to find Tim.

 **A/N: I started this story some time ago and thought posting it on here would force me to actually take the time to finish it, so alas, here we are.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knocked on his window. Blaine's eye landed on him, taking in his bloodshot eye and tear streaked face. He went over to the window and let Sam climb in. "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam held on to Blaine, as if to keep himself from falling to the floor. He buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, shaking violently.

"It's okay Sam," Blaine cooed. He wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Whatever it is, it's okay."

Gradually, Sam loosened his grip on Blaine, and his shaking stopped soon after. He let go and took a step back. "My mom loves Kitty more than she loves me," he whispered.

"Why do you thin that Sam," Blaine wondered.

"Because she spends more time with her, and stuff."

"She doesn't love you any less than she loves Kitty. I promise." Blaine told him matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?"

"Your mom and my mom were talking the other day, and I heard her saying how much she loved you and Kitty. She was telling my mom how proud she was of you as well. I promise you that she doesn't love you less than Kitty, okay?"

"Okay Blaine." A small smile appeared on his face. "I believe you."

"Want to go ask my mom if she'll help us make cookies? They always cheer me up when I'm sad. You can even spend the night, and we can watch The Incredibles."

"I like this plan," Sam replied enthusiastically. "I'll race you." He took off running out of the room.

"Hey! No fair," Blaine called, running after him.


	3. Chapter 3

The week before starting middle school, Blaine spent all of his free time hanging out with Sam and babysitting his little sister Beth. At night, he found himself getting more and more nervous about going to a new school.

The day before school began, Blaine found himself in Sam's kitchen. He was absent-mindedly tapping his fingers against the island. When he felt a jab in his shoulder, he realized that Sam had been talking to him. "Huh?"

"I said, that you need to loosen up. There were a couple of minutes I swear you were holding your breath," Sam informed him. "I know that you're nervous about going to a new school, and I get that because I am too. But everything will be great! So ju-"

"Blaine," Kitty exclaimed, running into the kitchen. When he turned to face her, she went in for a hug.

"Go away Kitty," Sam said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because Blaine and I are talking, and you're interrupting. Bye."

"It's fine Sam." Blaine returned her hug, letting her go with a kiss on the cheek.

Kitty blushed and giggled. "Blaine, can you play Marco Polo with me," she asked, voice full of hope.

He smiled at her and said, "Of course Kitty cat. I'm gonna go change, and I'll be right there."

"I thought we were going to play The Orange Box," Sam said.

"You're right. I forgot. Maybe we can play it when you come over on Friday," Blaine suggested. He looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"Please Sammy," Kitty begged.

"Fine, but I'm coming too."


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish I was special," Blaine stated as he dramatically fell on the couch.

Ziva looked over at him while rocking Beth. "You are special matek."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not Eema. I look at all the kids at school, and they have some really cool aspect about them, or do something that's cool. Why don't I," he asked with a pout.

Ziva laughed. "Blaine, you speak four languages, and you send a lot of time overseas during your vacations from school. Don't you think that traveling alone would be something that made you special matek?"

"I guess so… But there's a girl that's been on broadway, and this boy who does races to raise money for different charities, and these triplets who on their own are special because they're triplets! They are related to David Tenant. That is cool, don't you think Eema?"

"Those are some interesting things about your classmates, yes, but you are a very interesting boy Blaine."

"How?"

Ziva smiled at him. "You are unique like a snowflake. On top of speaking multiple languages, you have citizenships in the United States and Israel, you have an extensive knowledge on movies, you celebrate Jewish and Christian holidays, I can keep going if you would like."

Shaking his head, he responded, "That's okay Eema. I get the point you are making. Thank you."

"Anything for my handsome little man. I love you Blaine," she said.

"I love you too Eema."


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks before he was to start high school, Blaine tagged along with Kitty and Sam to spend the week at Tim's. One night, he'd found himself deep in thought on the front porch. He was startled when he felt his uncles arm around his shoulder. "Hey Uncle Tim," he mumbled.

"Is everything okay? You've been out here for a while. I asked Sam if he knew what was wrong, but he said that you wouldn't tell him," Tim said worriedly.

"It's uh… I…" Clearing his throat, he started again. "Do you think my mom and dad will always love me no matter what?"

"Of course they will."

"Even if I did something they might not agree with?"

Tim furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes. You may do things they don't agree with, but thats not going to make them stop loving you. What is it that you did that has you thinking this way?"

"It's nothing," Blaine mumbled.

"Whatever it is, Im here if you want to talk about it, okay?" He waited for a response before getting up and heading back inside.

"I'm gay Uncle Tim, and I'm scared that if I tell my parents, they wont love me anymore. And I normally talk to Sam, but I'm scared that he won't want to be my friend anymore. You're the only person I've told. Please don't hate me Uncle Tim," Blaine cried.

Tim sat back down, giving Blaine a hug in the process. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Tony and Ziva will always love you. You being gay won't change anything. All they want is for you to be happy. And Sam loves you. You're his best friend, your sexual orientation won't change that," he said assuringly.

"Can you be there when I tell my parents?"

"Yes. Come on, it's cold out here," he said.

"I just want to stay out here for a few more minutes."

"All right," Tim replied."If there's anything else that you ever want or need to talk about, you can always come to me, okay?"

"I know Uncle Tim. Thank you," Blaine replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom! I'm going over to Blaine's!"

"Can you come here for a minute Sam," Sarah called from the kitchen.

Sam walked into the kitchen. "Did I do something wrong? Oh, did I forget to mow the lawn again? I'll go do it, then go to Blaine's."

Before Sam could move, Sarah said, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, and the lawn is fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about Blaine…" She gestured for him to sit down. When he sat down, she began speaking. "You know I love you, and I love Blaine. He's a great kid. I just don't want you hanging around him anymore."

"Why not," Sam asked, baffled by her words.

"I don't have anything against Blaine or his uh… his lifestyle… I just don't want you to be around that."

Sam stared at her. "I don't understand what you mean. Is it because he's Jewish and we're Christian?"

Sarah shook her head. "No," she responded. "Look hun, I know that Blaine is your best friend, and you care a lot about him, but I don't want him to influence you in any way…"

"But you said he was a good influence. He's the reason why I have been doing so well in school, and why I'm trying to be nicer to Kitty, and helping out more," Sam said.

"I did, and I'm happy that he's done all of those things, but-"

"Blaine is a great person mom. Why would you want me to stop hanging out with him," Sam interrupted.

Sarah cleared her throat. She tried to come up with a tactful way to express herself, but couldn't find one. "Okay. I know that you are a very excepting boy, but everyone isn't as open and excepting as you are. Especially high school students. As a mother, I want to protect my children. I just don't want you to get caught in the crossfire from the attention Blaine gets in school."

"So you don't want me to be friends with Blaine because he's gay?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sam's face fell. "That's not fair mom! He's a great person, I don't see why it should matter that he likes other boys. I'm not going to just abandon him like all of our supposed friends did. You can't make me do that. Why would you try to make me do that? It goes against everything we believe in."

"It's not up for discussion Sam."

"I'm not going to stop being his friend mom. If you can't be okay with my choice, I don't think I want to stick around to listen to you continue to say such horrible things about my friend." With that, Sam got up from his seat and headed to Blaine's.

"Crap," Sarah muttered. "He's going to hate me." She put her head on the table, waiting, hoping, that Sam would come home and tell her that he wasn't angry with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva opened the door and smiled. "Oh Rachel," she gasped. "You look beautiful." She grabbed her niece into a hug, then held her at arms length. "At yafa!"

Rachel giggled. "Thank you Dodah."

Ziva let her go and say, "Come in, come in. Blaine is going a little stir crazy trying to choose the perfect bowtie, and I'm fairly certain that Sam is close to committing murder because of it."

Rachel walked in and shut the door behind her. "Maybe I should go help." She went to Blaine's room and said her hellos to the boys.

"You look great Rachel," Sam stated with a wink.

"Yeah Rach. You look amazing," Blaine exclaimed. He picked Rachel up and spun her around the room. They were laughing as he placed her feet back on the floor. "I think I have a tie that matches your dress," he told her as he looked through his drawer. He pulled one out and put it on. Turning to Rachel and Sam he asked, "How do I look?"

"You look very handsome Blaine," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah dude. And I know that we're going to the dance in a bug group, but maybe Kurt will ask you to dance," Sam said with a wink.

"I don't like Kurt in that way though. I mean yeah, if he asks me to dance I won't say no. I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I also don't want to lead him on. Or does that sound like a horrible idea?"

"I don't know Blaine, from everything you've told me about Kurt, I think that he could read too much into you agreeing to dance with him. That could only feed his crush on you," Rachel said.

When Blaine frowned Sam shook his head. "It's a good idea."

Blaine smiled at him. "Thanks Sam. We should sneak out now to avoid my mom taking a ton of pictures us."

"Aren't Dod and Dodah chaperoning the dance," Rachel inquired.

Blaine groaned, nodding to his cousin in response.

Sam clapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "He's bee trying to forget about it. I keep telling him that everything will be fine, but he doesn't think so."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's cause I don't think it will be." He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Please can we get out of here before she tries t go all paparazzi on us?" He pouted at the blond. "Please?"

"Okay fine."

* * *

At the dance, Blaine introduced Rachel to Kurt, Artie, Quinn, Mike, Finn, Tina, Santana, and Brittany. After an hour of getting to know her, the girls dragged Rachel to the dance floor. Blaine watched his friends and cousin dancing around the gymnasium.

"Having fun," Kurt asked Blaine.

"Oh yeah," he responded. "This dance is great. I could do without my parents chaperoning it though." He looked over at the refreshments table and saw them chatting away.

"I think it's cool that they're chaperoning," Kurt sighed. "I wish my parents were more involved like that. It must be nice."

Blaine shrugged. "Are you having fun Kurt?"

"Yeah. It's so fun sitting here talking and drinking punch. Best school dance ever," he said wryly.

"You guys should go dance," Sam interjected. "It could be fun."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Want to dance," he asked timidly.

"Uh sure… Why not." He followed Kurt to the dance floor. When Kurt held his hand out to Blaine, he looked at it hesitantly. "I don't think that's a good idea," he blurted.

Kurt had a confused look on his face when he asked, "What?"

"Um," he looked at Kurt's outstretched hand. "Nothing. It's nothing." Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and let himself be led. He tried to keep as much distance as he could from Kurt, but his efforts were wasted as Kurt kept closing the distance between them.

"I'm not going to bite you," Kurt stated.

"I know," Blaine responded.

"Then why do you keep moving away from me?"

Blaine sighed. He figured that there was no way to say it without sounding like a jerk, so he told Kurt, "It's because I know that you have a crush on me. You've never hidden that fact. We're friends, and I want to continue being your friend, because you're a great guy. But I'm sorry Kurt, I just don't like you in that way. I'm just trying not to make it seem like there's a chance that you and I will end up being together."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Oh." He let go of Blaine's hand and took a step back. "Right. I'm just gonna go find Tina or something," he said before walking away dejectedly.

 _That was smooth Blaine_ , he thought. He walked back tot he table his friends were occupying, and sat down. "So, what'd I miss," Blaine asked.

"Artie was thinking about asking Santana to dance," Finn informed him. "I don't think it's a good idea, considering that you caused her to break her arm last year. She's not exactly the forgiving type."

"I apologized profusely for that incident. She seems like she's forgiven me. I really like her, so whether or not you guys think it's a good idea, I'm asking her." Artie began wheeling away from their table then added, "Besides, you killed Lord Tubbington, and Brittany's still dating you."

"Whatever," Finn yelled after him.

* * *

When the DJ announced the last dance, most of their group left for the dance floor. As Sam watched Quinn put her head on Mike's shoulder, Kurt spin Tina, Finn dip Brittany, and even Artie spin Santana, he looked over at Blaine saying, 'We should go dance."

Blaine's heart rate picked up. Not trusting his voice, he just shook his head.

"Dude, why not?" When all Blaine dis was stare at him, he kept talking. "It will be fun. Come on."

"I think that everyone would be more comfortable with you dancing with Rachel instead."

"Rachel is an awesome dancer and all, but I don't want to dance with her anymore." He grimaced and looked at Rachel before saying, "No offense Rach."

"None taken Sam."

"Come on Blaine. I've danced with everyone except you."

"I know that our friends are fine with me being gay, but the rest of the school isn't. You dancing to a slow song with me would only make people stare, or worse, they could start bullying you. I don't want you to go through that."

"I'm not worried about what they might do to me if I dance with you Blaine. I don't want you to worry about it wither. Their thoughts and opinions are not important to me. So let's just dance."

Blaine sighed. Knowing that he wouldn't have any choice but to go along with his friend, he gave in. "Fine. But if it looks like it's going to cause problems, we come back tot he table or flee the gym. Deal?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want man," Sam responded. He grabbed Blaine and dragged him towards the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you really think he'll wake up Tony?"

"Of course I do Ziva. Blaine is strong. It's been two days since the doctors put Blaine in the coma, but they said that it is possible that he will be in it for a few more days considering the amount of brain swelling he had. Our son is going to wake up any minute now," Tony stated matter-of-factly.

Ziva stared intently at Blaine. She gently brushed her fingertips over his exposed forearm. "Tony, will you please go call Ari and check on Beth?"

"Of course," he answered before stepping into the hallway.

After a few seconds, Ziva gently held her son's hand, "Mi Shebeirach avoteinu v'imoteinu, Avraham, Yitzchak v'Yaakov, Sarah, Rivkah, Rachel v'Lei-ah, hu y'vareich et Blaine. HaKadosh Baruch Hu yimalei rachamim aleihem, l'hachalimam ul'rapotam ul'hachazikam, v'yishlach lahem m'heirah r'fuah, r'fuah shleimah min hashamayim, r'fuat hanefesh ur'fuat haguf, hashta baagala uviz'man kariv. V'nomar:Amen," she prayed quietly. She sat there, crying silently and praying that her son would awaken. When she heard Tony reenter the room, she wiped her tears away and asked, "How is Beth doing?"

"Ari said that she's doing just fin. She's taking a nap right now," Tony answered. He walked over and stood directly behind his wife. "He also told me that she can't wait to see her big brother. We should have Ari bring Beth to the hospital."

"I don't want her to see him like this Tony," Ziva told him, vote wavering.

"I know, but maybe he'll hear her voice or something, and maybe that might give him that extra push to come back to us." When Ziva looked up at Tony unsure, he said, "It's worth a try Ziva."

Ziva looked back at her little man. She desperately wanted her oldest to wake up, but at the same time, she didn't want Beth to see her big brother with wires coming out of his arms, bandages wrapped around his head, and a ventilator breathing for him. Looking back at her husband, Ziva saw the broken look on his face and she knew. Sighing she told him to call Ari back and have him bring their daughter to the hospital after she awoke from her nap.

* * *

"Eema," Beth exclaimed. She broke away from her uncle and run straight into her mother's arms.

"Hi Mami," Ziva said as she picked her daughter up. "Did you have a good time at Dod Ari's?"

Beth nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Bat Dodah Rachel played makeup with me, and she braided my hair, look it," Beth said holding her braids in her hands.

"Oh how beautiful," Ziva said. "Thank you for taking care of her Ari," she said when he approached.

"It was no problem at all."

"Eema, is achich okay? Rachel and Dod said that he is in a coma. What happened to him?"

"Well, remember how he went to a dance at school last week?" She waited for Beth to respond before continuing. "Achich danced with Rachel and his friends, and when he started dancing with Sammy, some of the kids at their school hurt him."

"Why did they hurt him?"

"Because they didn't like that Blaine was dancing with Sammy. To those kids that hurt Blaine, it was wrong that he wanted to dance with a boy that they felt was masculine like Sam," Ziva said.

"Does that mean that he acts like the way they think a boy should, like how Uncle Gibbs always makes boats and Abba watches a lot of movies with fighting in them?"

"It is a lot like that," Ziva said. She close her eyes and felt a few tears roll down her face.

"Don't cry Eema," Beth told her. She raised her hand and wiped tears off her mother's cheek and kissed her, just like her mother does for her when she's sad.

Ziva held Beth closer to her. She took a deep breath and asked, "Do you want to see Blaine Beth?"

"Yes Eema," the little girl replied.

"Okay Mami," Ziva said. She placed Beth on the ground and reached her hand out for the girl to take. When Beth took her hand, she led her and Ari to the room Blaine was in. At the door, Ziva turned to Beth. "Before I let you in the room, I want to warn you achich looks different. The doctor's gave him a machine that helps him to breath, they put bandages around his head, and had to put needles and wires in his arms. Are you still sure you want to see him?"

Beth nodded.

"All right, but if it looks scary to you, tell me, and we can come back outside." Ziva waited for a response before opening the door and walking in.

* * *

Beth pulled her hand away from her mother and ran over to her father, yelling, "Abba!"

Tony turned toward the sound of his daughters voice and gave her a small smile. He got up from his seat, and lifted her up. "Hi Bethy. Did you have a good time at Dod's house?"

"Yes," Beth said. She saw tears roll down her dad's cheeks, and she wiped them away. "Don't cry Abba. Achich is going to be okay."

"Do you want to see him," Tony asked. When Beth told him that she did want to see Blaine, he walked over to the hospital bed that held his son. "If it is too much for you to see, let me know, okay?"

Beth nodded, then turned her attention to her motionless brother. She frowned when she saw all of the machines surrounding him, and the wires coming out of his arms. Looking back at her dad, she asked, "Abba, when is achich coming home?"

"We don't know yet Beth. The doctor's made it so that Blaine will sleep until his brain is okay."

"Can I stay here until he wakes up," she asked.

Tony shook his head. "Sorry, but you can't. Eema and I don't know when he will wake up, and we don't want you to be here because there are other people who are very sick, and could pass on germs to you."

Beth pouted. "Can I bring him Mr. Snuggles so when he wakes up he will know that I was here and have a friend to keep him company?"

"That is a great idea Bethy," Tony replied. "Maybe you can also draw Blaine a picture of you and he too. I will even put it up right next to the bed so it's one of the first things he sees when he wakes up."

At that, Beth smiled. "Okay Abba."

Tony turned to face his wife and brother-in-law and said, "Thank you so much for watching her Ari."

Ari waved his hand. "It was no problem at all. You all are my family, and I will always do what is necessary to be there for you," he said. "Besides, it is always a pleasure to spend time with my akhyanit."

Ziva smiled at her brother. "We know, and we really appreciate that."


End file.
